Payback gone wrong
by killerkira94
Summary: Bella formaly known as Isabella use to not be the prettiest girl around and was picked on by Edward. What happens to Edward when a beautiful girl comes to town and steals his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Really?

I looked in the mirror and saw me, not the old 200 pound brace face me, but the new me. I saw my tiny waist, straight teeth and thanks to color contacts, bright green eyes. I saw a beautiful girl. I saw Bella Swan, now I'm about to go back to Forks, and make Edward Cullen pay.

All those years of him making fun of me will soon be forgotten when he meets me. Back when I lived in Forks I went by Isabella and he tormented me for being overweight. But now I'm a size 4 and I look completely different. Let's see him resist me. He will pay for all the things he did to me, and I hope he suffers.

I packed the rest of my things and looked at myself one last time I changed everything my hair, it used to be super curly and brown, now it's long black layered and straight. My eyes, they use to be dirt brown, now they were a exciting shade of green. But most of all my size. I'm starting over and my long time best friend, Alice, is helping me plot my revenge. It will all start with phase one: make him look.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back and I hope you're ready._

Ch. 2: Russian roulette

I stepped off the airplane and greeted the cold weather. At least it wasn't raining, yet. I looked around for my dad Charlie. After looking for few minutes I saw him waiting for me with a smile. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey Daddy." I missed him so much, even if I haven't seen him in forever; I talked to him more than my own mother. "Come on Belly let's go get your luggage, and then we have to pick up Emmett from a friend's house." Emmett was my older brother and I loved him so much but I haven't seen him since I left. "Ok Dad." We went over and got all my bags. I didn't bring everything, the rest is being sent to Dad's.

We were on our way to get Emmett and we're almost there. We stopped and Charlie honked the horn. Emmett walked out and I ran to greet him. "Why are you hugging me?"

"It's me Bella your sister." His eyes went wide. He hasn't seen me since I left. "Bella oh my God! You're beautiful!" He said picking me up and twirling my in the air. "Bella I missed you honey."

"I. Can't. Breathe." He out me down and patted my head. "I'm not a puppy." We got in the car and headed home.

We finally made it home. And Emmett helped me with my bags. And brought me to my room. It was huge. The closet was a nice size. I'm going to like it here. Now all I have to do is call Alice so we can plan everything for tomorrow.

_The next day_

Alice stayed the night with me last night to help me ready today. Alice hasn't changed much she was still small with her black spiky hair and hyper personality. She picked out my outfit. She got a low cut black long sleeve shirt with a bright red border vest, black ballet style skirt, and red tights. The outfit showed off my every curve. Edward would have to notice.

We got to school and I went to the front office to get my schedule. "Hi I'm Bella Swan." The receptionist gave me my list and I turned around and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." I looked up and saw none other than Edward Cullen himself. He was like a God. You could tell it was him but, he had developed into pure hot boy. His bronze hair was in a mess; it would be called sex hair. His Eyes were beautiful, green. But I have to stay focused on the plan. "No it's my fault." I noticed we were still pressed against each other. I stepped back. "It's okay." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Edward." I shook his hand. "I'm Bella." He smiled. "If you don't mind me saying you are gorgeous."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." I said then strutted away. Alice was there to greet me. "I met him." She jumped up and down. "Did he notice you?"

"He couldn't stop starring, and why didn't you tell me he was so fuck hot." She shrugged her shoulders. And I rolled my eyes at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Star struck

I walked into the lunch room with Alice and looked for a place to sit when Edward came up to me. "Bella why don't you come sit with me?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nice try big boy." I said lightly smacking his face, leaving him there with his mouth open. "Wow, love your tude Bella." Alice commented. Emmett came up and sat by me. "Bells how's your first day?"

"It's been great Em." I said with a smile. "How many boys have came onto you?" He asked with that big brother look. "Three boys, and one girl." He started laughing. "Wow don't you feel so special." He said laughing. "She can't help can't help she's hot." Alice said with a smile.

The lunch bell had rung and I was off to biology. I walked into the classroom and looked for a place to sit and took the first one I saw and to my surprise Edward walked into the room and sat by me. "Couldn't stay away from me huh Edward?"

"Someone's a little cocky."

"I think I've earned it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you'll see Edward."

"Well then." He turned back when the teacher walked into the room and me and Edward had to work on a paper together. I answered all of the questions, I hate waiting. He was shocked I finished in no time.

"God are you some kind of super nerd."

"No I just pay attention in class instead of trying to get Jessica Stanley to ride my imaginary dick." His eyes went wide. "Wow I just got played." We started laughing. "So where did you move here from?"

"Arizona."

"Why did you come here?"

"To come see all my old friends."

"You used to live here?"

"Yeah but I moved in with my mom."

"What was it like?"

"It was hot, and my mom paid more attention to her boyfriend than me."

"So you like Forks?"

"I love it; I think the rain is beautiful."

"Most people hate it."

"I learned to appreciate it; rain is great if you look at it."

"And how is that."

"It gives life, it brings new things, and it's amazing."

"Wow you are a nerd." He smiled.

"But I'm an awesome nerd."

"And a hot one at that."

"And it goes back to that." We both laughed. Then the bell rang, and we got ready to go to the next class. "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Sure." We started walking to the gym. "You know you remind me of someone but then again you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." I raised an eyebrow at him. We got to the gym door. "I'll see around Edward." With that we parted ways. Now I got him where I want him, it's time for the second part of the plan, make him fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 the kill Eward's Point of view "See you later Edward." God she was perfect. I'm falling for her already. I decided to just skip sixth period and waiot for her. I just stayed in my car and waited her to come out. There she was struting over like a super model. I got out my car and walked over to her. "Hey." I greeted. "Hi." She smiled at me. "Bella I know this is really sudden but I wondering if you would like to hang out tonight." She gave me a sly smile. "I would love to." she handed me a piece of paper. "Just call me when you're ready." She smiled then winked at me, turned and strutted away.  
Bella's POV I got home and picked out an outfit for tonight. I settled on a blue mini dress with a zipper running up the side with a pair of black leggings that had purposful tears. I finished with my hair and make up and took out my contacts. I looked at my chocolate brown eyes. Maybe this might jerk at his memory. "Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leavin' scars." My phone went off, i anwsered it. "Bella's mental health unit, bow may I help your mental needs?"  
"Hey Bella it Edward."  
"Hi."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah I'm rady."  
"Well i'm on my way. It should take about ten minutes and I'll be there."  
"Ok I'll see you when you get here." I hung up and walked outside and waited for edward to pull up. He stepped out the car and his eyes went wide. "Bella you look great."  
"Thanks Edward." He looked at me and his eyesbrows shot up. "Your eyes are brown." I nodded my head. "They were green before." I chuckled. "I wear contacts." he smiled. "Ok then well you ready to go?" I nodded my head and got in the passenger side. "So where are we going?" "I figured we'd go to the riverbank since it's not raining." "That sounds nice." We smiled. I turned on the radio and heard the kill by: thirty seconds to mars. "I love this song." Edward said. "Me too it's for some one I knew."  
"They must of hurt you." I nodded. If only he knew. I sang along as the chours came on. "Come break me down bury me, bury me. I am finished with you," I looked at edward, "Look in my eyes your killing me, killing me all I wanted was you." He smiled. "You can sing really good." "Thanks." i turned back and contiued to sing. We arrived at the riverbank and were now siting on a dock. We looked at each other i smiled at him. even after all that he did to me I can't help but like him. He seems to have changed. "God you remind me of someone but I cant for the life of me figure it out." He said. I just rolled my eyes. i laid no my back and stared up at the stars. in an instant Edward leaned over me. He looked me in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. Our heads moved in sequence and his hnd craddled my face. we pulled away breathless. "Bella I really like you."  
"No you don't." His face was shocked. "You like Bella not the real me Edward, you use to torment my life, don't you remember me." He shook his head. "It's me Isabella edward." His eyes widened. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Edward's POV

This is impossible. Isabella was huge and Bella is so skinny. Isabella was ugly and Bella was beautiful. This can not be. She's just playing with me. But those eyes and Isabella would be the same age as Bella and, and, and it's true. Underneth all that, this perfect person was waiting to get out. I'd been so crule, I drove her to move away, I probably even put her through therphy. "Bella how did..." she cut me off. "Did I change, lets just say a asshole use to torment me and I promised to change myself so I would be excepted by others." She said then stood up and left me feeling like the worthless peice of shit that i was. I'm really the worse kind of person. I deserved everything she had to do to me.

*the next day*  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It's time to run, I need to stay in shape. I got out of my bed and dressed in sweats. I made my way down stairs and put in my Ipod head phones. I stepped on the porch and did a few streches then took off down the road with a slow jog. I feel soo much better by putting Edward in his place. Now maybe he can get a taste of what he put me through and how I felt all those years.

I walked inside feeling stronger and more revived. I always felt like this after runing. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water and granola bar. I don't eat much so I can stay fit and toned. I went upstairs and checked my phone and saw i had a message. It was from Edward. *Bella please talk to me I'm sorry for all the things of done to you. you didnt deserve it.* I shut the phone. I don't want to talk to him. I went to my bathroom and took a nice long shower to think to myself and to unwind. I let the water run over my body. The heat was soothing and relaxed me but, I looked at my arms. Before I moved away I would scratch the fuck out of myself, but I had no idea how badly i had scarred myself. Now everytime my body heats up the scars turn bright red and light up as if they were a fucking christmas tree. I haven't done it since and I never will. I no longer will be that person that hurts her self because I can't cope. I'll never be that person ever again.

I got dressed and made sure my hair wasn't a complete mess, it just hung down in wet ringlets. I put my clothes in the washer and heard the door bell ring. "I got it Emmet." I shouted hoping to wake him up. "Shut the hell up Bella." He called from his room.  
"I love you too."  
I went to the door and opened it to find Alice standing there with a worried look. "Alice what's wrong?"  
"Bella there's something wrong with Edward, he hasn't came out his room all day and it's freaking me out. What happened between you guys. Did ya'll kiss. You have to tell me everything." I don't understand how the girl talks so long without breathing. "Calm down Alice, we kissed, and he's probably freaked out because I told him everything." "Ahhhh, ok now I understand. Well now that that's out the way you are going shopping with me."  
"Fine but I'm not stepping foot in Holister, A and F, or Areopostile."  
"Let me guess you're sticking to Hot Topic and Spencers?"  
"You can read me like a book"

*A few hours later*

How does she manage to carry twice as much as me yet I'm bigger? We finnaly got the last of my clothes in my closet. Now we have to go to Alice and Edward's house to unload Alice's clothes. What fun. We drove to the house and grabbed as much we could and as I grabbed for one bag a hand shot out and grabed it before me. I looked up to see the beautiful green eyes that belonged to the greek god himself, Edward. Just seeing him made me want to melt. "Hi, Isabella." Where the fuck did that come from. "It's Bella." I said nastily. "Sorry I figured your full name would fit since it's as beautiful as you." I just rolled my eyes. " Bella please can we talk." He begged. "Later Edward." He helped us bring in Alice's clothes and put them away.

"Ok Edward, what do you want to talk about." I asked coming into his room. "Bella did that kiss mean anything last night." God yes, but should I tell him that. "No. It was just a kiss Edward, and a way to show you what you can't have."

(Thanks for reading sorry it takes me so long to update. I promise they will come faster now that I'm done with this big test term in school. so let me know what you think, please review.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Is she serious? Didn't feel it too, that spark. There's no way she didn't feel it. Or maybe it really was just me, it was all in my head. Bella has every right to treat me like this I've done so much to her I don't blame her for anything.

"Well I guess...I..I..guess it was just me." She looked me over her face was uncaring but, her eyes were filled with pain.

"Yeah, I guess." She said dryly. She turned and stomped off to Alice's room. I turned on a CD. I wasn't sure which one, until " The Kill" by thirty seconds to mars came on. I listened to the lyrics. This is Bella's song to me. And now I know why. I can't believe how stupid I was, how mean and ignorant I had been. And I'm the same person to this day. I'm such a dick. I need to change not for me but for all the people like Bella, who have had to deal with all the shit people like me put them through. I'm going to be a better person,

Bella's POV

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live aww,  
take, take, take it all but you never give.  
should have know you was trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open, why were they open." I heard a clapping noise from the door and A boy walked in.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alex." He was so cute. He had shaggy blonde hair and blues eyes. "I'm Bella."  
"Well Bella that was really good. Have a gift."  
"Well thank you." I blushed and he went up to Edward's room. Hopefully he was into me and possible a nice guy at the same time.

Edward's POV

I heard a beatiful voice coming from downstairs. It was stopped by the familar voice of my good friend Alex. The singer was Bella. She was incredible. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Alex appeared through my door.

"Dude who is that girl downstairs." "Alice's friend."  
"She's friggin goregous."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Are you tappin that?"  
"No and neither are you."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. If you touch her I'm just letting you know now, I'll never talk to you again and I'll make you wish you weren't born Alex."  
"What's your deal with her." "She doesn't deserve you coming on to her after all the things we did already." "What do you mean."  
"That's Isabella Swan."  
"You mean the fat girl."  
"She aint so big anymore, we drove to change and now she hates me and is set on making my life hell." I said and I heard the hurt in my voice. I can't believe the way I feel about her already. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

*Bella's POV*

"Oh my god it's Beautiful." I said looking at the new Motorcycle Emmett just bought me. I wanted to cry. "Are you gunna name it Bells?"

"What do you mean." His mouth hung open.

"Every bike needs a name."

"Oh." What should a name it something tuff maybe I don't know. Wait I've got it.

"Harlet."

"What?" Emmet asked.

"Harlet. That's her name.

"So it's a girl."

"Oh yeah, can I ride it now."

"Yeah just be careful." I hopped on the hog, forgeting my helmet. Oh well I'll be okay.

I rode through town and saw the one red light go red. I didn't see anyone coming so i figured I could just run. I was coming up I only had time to see a volvo, then everything went black.

*Edward's POV*

What the hell did I hit? Who the hell did I hit? I got out the car and looked at the front and saw a motorcycle. Where's the driver? I looked around and was horrified by who I saw. Bella laid there limp. Is she dead? I ran over to her body. She had a cut on her forehead. Her arm was at an angle told me me it was broken. God why her of all people why her? I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There's been an accident."

"Were you in the accident sir?"

"Yes but I'm the girl she needs help."

"What's the site address."

"The main highway at the red light."

"An ambulance will be there momentarly."

I hung up and gave my attenion back to bella.

"Bella, Bella. Please Bella wake up." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?"

(Thanks for reading please review and if you want I have another story up and I would love if ya'll would check it out, It's Where Do I Start.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Bella's POV

*beep. beep. beep* What the hell is that? I slowly opened my eyes and saw white walls, a tile floor, and a heart monitor.

"Bella! You're awake!" Edward ran to my side.

"W-where am I? What happened?" I asked confused.

"You're in the hospital. You got in a wreak on your motorcycle."

"Who did I hit? Are they okay?"

"I'm fine Bella. You're the one that got hurt."

"What?" I looked down at myself and saw my left arm in a cast.

"Bella I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I shouldn't have ran the red light."

"I should have paid attention."

"Edward don't blame this on your self."

"How can I not. I've already caused you so much pain, and this just adds to it."

"That doesn't have anything to do with my arm. I'll be fine in a month or two just chill out." I snapped at him. And he looked down like a hurt puppy.

"Isabella, I'm doctor Cullen. Edward can you step outside I need to talk to Isabella."

"It's Bella."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No problem." Edward sulked away, and Dr. Cullen pulled a chair up to the bed.

"So Bella does your arm hurt."

"No it's fine."

*a couple days later*

I finnaly got to go home. I stepped inside. "Emmet! I'm home! Where the hells my hug." I yelled and heard loud foots steps coming from upstairs. Emmet appeared and ran down the stairs. "Bella I'm glad your finnaly home. I missed your cooking."

"Well I can't really cook tonight but tomorrow denfinatly."

"Ok I can't wait."

"So hows Harlet?"

"She's not to bad, nothing Rosalie can't fix." Rosalie was Emmet's girlfriend. She wasn't bad but she was just a bitch sometimes.

"Good."

"I call dibs." He shouted.

"Dibs on what."

"Signing your cast first."

"Fine go get some markers." He was like a five year old at christmas time. He grabbed a bunch of markers and sat down with me on the couch. He propped my arm on his leg and got to work on his drawing. When he was done he showed me. I was a rainbow with the words taste the fucking rainbow underneth it.

"Someone likes skittles."

"You bet I fucking do."

*The Next day*

I woke up and got ready for school. I made sure I looked good as always, and grabbed some breakfast with Emmet. We headed off to school and I met up with Alice.

"I want to sign it first!" She squealed.

"To late." I chuckeled showing her Emmet's picture.

"I'm gonna kill that grizzly bear one day." 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"Ugly bitch." Lauren Malory snapped at me as she walked by. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking towards my biology class. I got in the room and took my seat next to Edward. It's been a while since we haven't talked in a while. To be honest it bothered me more than it should. Laren walked by the table a seriptiously knocked my bag to the ground. Edward picked it up looked at my arm and sighed. He put the bag back by me and we continued the rest of class in silence.

I was putting stuff in my locker when all of a sudden was slammed into my locker. "Bitch." The voice belonged to Lauren. I took off after her a fast pace and reached for her fake blond hair. I almost got a hold on it when two strong arms restrained me, and she was no longer in my sight.

"Let me the fuck go." I screamed prying at the arms that held on to me.

"Bella you need to calm down." Said the velvet voice that belonged to Edward.

"Why? Why did you have to interven? Why couldn't you have just let me beat her ass down? Why?" He winced at the harshness of my rage fueled words.

"You don't need to get in trouble over her." He said still holding on to me.

"I need to stick up for myself for once in my life. I 'm gunna let anyone tread over me again. So Fucking. Let. Me. Go." I shouted at him and he dropped his hold on me. For some reason I wanted him to hold me again. I walked off in serch of Lauren. I finnaly found her talking to Jessica.

"Lauren!" I shouted making her turn to me. I took the chance to swing at her with all my strength. When my fist connected her fake nose made a sickening crunching noise. She felt to the floor screaming as the blood rushed out of her now crooked nose. Jessica stepped towards me. "I dare you to do something. I'll bust up her nose job to." She backed down imediately. "Now that's what I thought."

"Mrs. Swan come with me." I turned and saw the principal. I walked with him at this point I didn't give a shit if I got in trouble.

_A couple hours later._

"Dad are you home?" I called out into house. "In the kitchen Bells." I walked in and saw him eating a sandwhich. I didn't even know he could make one the right way. "So, I kinda got suspended from school today." His eyes bugged out of his head. "Why exactly?"

"I punched Lauren Malory in her nose job for slamming me into the lockers." His expression softened a bit. "Well atleast it was about you defending yourself." He nodded, trying to reassure himself. "Ummm, is it okay if I go to Alice's for a little bit."

"Sure Bells, just don't stay to late."

"I won't." I shouted walking out the door and heading to my car.

I knocked on the door and Alice's mom, Esme, opened the door. " Oh, hi Bella." She said cheerfully. "Hi, Esme, is Alice home?"

"Why yes she is. She's in her room."

"Thank you."  
"No problem dear." She said letting me in. I headed up the stairs and opened the door and was horrified by the sight in front of me. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, on top of a moaning Alice naked. I quickly shut the door. "Let me guess Alice and Jasper?" I turned and saw Edward. "I never want to see that again." I said. "I f you want you can come and hang in my room until Alice comes out."

"Sure." I agreed. He lead me to his bedroom door and once inside I saw how open and bright it was. I also saw the king sized bed. It looked so soft comfy and inviting. I couldn't resist the urge to lay in it. It was soft warm and soft. "You like the bed?" Edward smirked at me. I rolled onto my belly. "I love the bed." I said making him laugh.

We just sat there. Silent. Saying nothing. I wanted to touch him. I missed him. I needed him. I couldn't resist. I pressed my lips to his , waiting for him to respond. Then it happened. He craddled my face and I tangled my good hand in his hair pulling it a little and making him moaning in my mouth. I pulled away. "What the fuck am I doing?"

_Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review let me know how you feel about._


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

*Edward's POV*

We just sat 't say a word. Just stayed silent. She had this look of need on her face. Then before I could think she kissed me. It took me a second to relize it. I kissed her back and graddled her perfect face. She put her hand in my hair. She pulled it making me moan. Then she pulled away. "What the fuck am I doing?" She asked her self. "I'm sorry." She told me. "Why are you aplogizing?" I asked her. Was she effing crazy? "I'm sorry for attacking you like that."

"You're acting like I didn't like it." I said trying to hide my hard on from her view. "Well I figured now that you know who I'm really am you'd think twice."

"Are you fucking insane? Just because you looked different back then doesn't alter how I see you now." She just rolled her eyes and held her arms. I looked and saw light pink scars running all the way up and down them. Oh, Bella. Did I do this? I really am the worst kind of person. I don't deserve her even talking to me.

*Bella's POV*

(one week later)

"Bella you're songs on." Alice yelled as "Dead End Justice" by The Runaways come on. I got on the counter and sang along

"I'm a blond bombshell and I wear it well You're momma says you go straight to hell I'm sweet sixteen and a rebel queen I look real hot in my tight blue jeans

Dead end kids in the danger zone All of you are drunk or stoned Dead end kids you're not alone You sleep in the street when you're not at home

Long hot summers make you wanna fight The roar of the city lasts all night You like drugs you like brew You won't believe what I can do to you

Dead end kids in the danger zone All of you are drunk or stoned Dead end kids you're not alone You sleep in the street when you're not at home

I got away clean with my fake ID No more school or mommy for me Stealing cars and breaking hearts Pills and thrills and acting smart

Dead end kids in the danger zone All of you are drunk or stoned Dead end kids you're not alone You sleep in the street when you're not at home

In the naked city Spaces ain't that pretty As I was getting dusted I happened to get busted Oh yes I was arrested Oh god how I protested They beat me with a board It hurt just like a sword They kicked me in the eye My brain began to fry This is like a movie I know I'm gonna scream All the pain that I feel Makes me feel mean It's so sad and crazy here I think I'm gonna cry If I don't wake up from this dream I think I'm gonna...die

Where am !  
Your in a cheap run down teenage jail thats where Oh my god!  
Yeah blondie your gonna be here till your 18 so get used to it

Behind the bars, there's a superstar Who never had a chance She could sing, she could dance You don't sing and dance in juvie honey Behind the walls, they've seen it all Gotta have, gotta have

Justice, justice Don't want your law and order Justice, justice Or world wide disorder

What you in for?  
Wouldn't you like to know.  
Behind the fence, there is no defense There's murder, rape and bribery In and out, burglary You don't look so tough Oh I been around On the planet sorrow, there is no tommorrow Gonna get...

Justice, justice Don't want your law and order Justice, justice Or world wide disorder

You can't turn off the tears They crawl in juvenile hall Cruel reform schools They don't smile, they got no bail or jury trial Joan, lets break out tonite Ok Cherie, whats the plan?

You grab the guard, in the prison yard Get his keys and gun, we'll run My old man's waiting outside in a van Is he handsome?  
You'll see Cause you know, we gotta be free

Justice, justice Don't want your law and order Justice, justice Or world wide disorder

We'll go far through the prison yard You and me, we will be free Just be safe, don't be late If you see the guard don't hesitate

But Joan I'm getting tired I've run out of fire I can't go any farther But Cherie you must try harder Joan, I'm down, my ankle I can't go on, but I can't leave you What do I do?  
Save yourself, you know what you gotta do OH MY GOD."

God this party was crazy. I was so shitfaced. Maybe that's why I did what I did when I saw Edward. I walked up to him.

"You wanna dance?" He offered. I led him to the floor and we dance with the beat. After dancing for a while we sat down and he was on me. Kissing from my neck up my jaw. He hovered over my lips. I conected us, it was like the fouth of July going off in my head.

*The next morning.*

I woke up with my head pounding. I felt softness all around me. I looked around and noticed I was in Edward's room. I looked to my side and saw a sleeping Edward laying naked next to me. I looked down and saw my own naked body. "Holy fuck!" I screamed and Edward's eyes popped opened. He looked at me and smiled. "You asshole." I screached. "Hey I didn't hear any complaints last night.

*Edward's POV*

She connected our lips and there was the spark I felt before. She licked my bottom lip and I gladly met my tounge with hers. She bit my bottom lip making me moan a little. She was all over me. "Don't you have a room in this house." She whispered in my ear. She latched her legs around my waist, and I carried her to my room. She let herself down. She made me sit on the edge of the bed and she pulled her shirt off and turned her back to my as she unclasped her bra throwing it at me as she slowly turned towards me. Her full round breast were enough to get me hard. She continued to undress until she was down to a barley there thong. She made her way over to me and sat in my lap. She took my shirt off and laid me down. She placed small kisses from my jean line all the way to my neck. I had to have her or I was going to go insane. I gentaly laid her down. I took off my clothes and her panties. I placed my self on top of her. I pumped into her and watched as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

"What the fuck?" I asked myself, and him. I looked over at him.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked me with a hurt look.

"Not a damn thing." I ran my hand through my hair.

"What the hell is that?" He grabbed my arm, and looked at the deep, dark scars that covered them.

"Probably regret sleeping with a mentaly unstable girl." I said with a half hearted chuckle.

"Not if it's you." He looked at me.

"Then why do you look like you saw a ghost?" I said with a smirk.

"It's just surprising." He looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

"Yeah I know." I got up and gatherd my clothes. I stopped when I saw my underwear. I grabbed them, got dressed, crawled over to Edward, and set them in his hand.

"Something to remember me by." I whispered in his ear. I kissed him on the cheek and left without another word. I knew if I tried to talk I would cry.

(Edward's POV)

She just left. Left the room, left me, just like it didn't mean anything. Did it mean anything to her? She didn't remember so maybe that's why. Last night was amazing. I looked around and notice that it was so clean, no trash anywhere.

(Bella's POV)

Two months. It had been two months since I slept with Edward. Two months since my last period. Two months, since I've talked to him. Two months since I've partied. Two months since I've lived basically. Waiting for the test, was horrible. Waiting three minutes was like waiting for an etternity. The timer finnaly went off. I looked down as slowly as possible. I couldn't brethe. Please God be in my favor. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch, 12

(Edward's POV)

I woke up, God I didn't want go to school. I was so misrible. I hated life. Why can't it just end now so I don't have to go through another day. I got dressed, and drove to school, then I headed into the building. I walked into the hallway. I saw Bella, I hadn't talked to her in a while. Bella was crying, sitting on the floor with Alice's arms around her. I walked over to her and bent down.

"Bella what's wrong, are you ok?" Her head popped up and pure rage flashed across her face. She jumped at me knocking me to the ground. She attemped to punch me, I dodged her swings. I managed to pin her down. The tears were streaming down her face.

"You ruined my fucking life." She screamed. She tried to get me off of her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You asshole." She spat at me.

"What did I do?" I was still so confused.

"I'm pregnat!" She shouted through her tears.

(Bella's POV)

"I'm pregnat!" I shouted.

His face went from confused to sympathic. He took me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I promise you I will be there for you." I looked at him.

"Really." I asked him.

"Of course I will." He kissed my forehead. I hung to him.

"Bella, I'm here for you always." He just held me while I cried. It's all I could do. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

(Edward's POV)

God she was getting big. She wasn't huge, just big. The little bump that was her stomache, it was our bump. She pulled her shirt down.

"Bella?" She turned her head to me.

"Yeah, Edward."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Bella I wanna be there for you."

"I know that."

"I mean I wanna be there for you, with you." Her eyes got wide.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I really like you." I put my hand on her stomache, rubbing it gentely. I felt like I was falling more and more in love with in. She tilted my head up, and kissed me softly.

"Is that a yes?" She nodded her head and I wrapped her in my arms. She was finnaly mine, all mine.

I looked at her in addoration. Her stomache made a sudden growl. "Someone's hungry."

"Shut up." She said playfully. She got up and pulled out bread, butter, cheese, and cinnimon.

She put a grilled cheese by me. I was a little ifie about the cinnimon, but I took a bite anyway. Flavor exploded in my mouth. I was so good.

"This is really good." I told her.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you would like it because of the cinnimon." I continued to eat the sandwitch. God bless the women of the world. 


End file.
